Reputation
by noname144able
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is an infamous troublemaker around Ashford University. However, as of late, his pranks and schemes slowly started to diminish with each passing year ever since a new student transferred to their school. The president of the Student Council, Elsa Ellestad, who always catches him in the act.


{Student Council President}

* * *

Ashford University is a school known to house some of the, if not, the most unique batch of students compared to any school around the world. A couple of decades ago, the school's owners have decided to accept students of all types, different ethnicities, beliefs, race, all kinds. It did not really matter to them in the end and as the years went by, their decision proved to be a successful one.

Not only has this increased their publicity and respect from other schools, but it managed to also attract some of the most talented and intelligent students around the globe.

Throughout the recent years, the school has managed to bring home some of the most prestigious medals from competitions held and exams that test over hundreds, perhaps even thousands of students in which some of Ashford's brightest students managed to find a place in the top tens.

Naturally, tons of parents wanted to enroll their students into this school and one of those parents was a couple named Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. They had been very succesful with their lives and have hoped that their son, Naruto, would accomplish the same feats as they have.

* * *

Naruto and his best friend Kiba Inuzuka are two of the most notorious troublemakers around Ashford University. They had met when Kiba transferred to the school during Naruto's third year in his elementary days with the two bonding quickly faster than the speed of light.

They have done it all some would say. Be it pranks, fights, playing _'videos'_ during computer classes and even countless trips to the principal's office. It is due to these facts that a lot of people rarely interact with them, often dismissing them as delinquents who are nothing but a waste of time.

The reason for this is that Kiba has very strict parents and wants to branch out a little while Naruto lost his during a train accident when he was five. Since then, he has been living with his grandfather from his father's side Jiraiya.

A man whom he idolizes yet is also somewhat disgusted by due to his tendencies to look at random women without them noticing.

Naruto is pretty much satisfied with his life, even if his grades are absolutely terrible as deemed by his grandfather. He doesn't get failing grades but they are still quite poor.

However, despite having the reputation of being a delinquent, Naruto secretly wants to live up to his father's legacy. His father had been a very successful businessman when he was still alive and Naruto doesn't want to disappoint him or his mother, even if he still holds a little bit of a grudge against his parents for leaving him early on in his life.

* * *

One day during gym class, Naruto got into an argument with his eternal rival, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke is one of the school's most valued students, always getting high grades and being very popular with the girls. It is no secret that he comes from a rich and well-respected family, with his father even being the chief of police in Whitecoast city, the city of which Ashford University is currently residing in.

Due to this, it is no surprise that Sasuke is well-behaved and is considerably smart compared to Naruto. Naturally, he got jealous of Sasuke's status and talents, prompting to name him as his rival when they were in the first grade.

"I'm getting really tired of your crap Sasuke" Naruto said, glaring at his rival.

"I don't have time to deal with you today loser, can't you see that I'm busy?" Sasuke retorted with a bored expression on his face.

Kiba tried his best to calm his friend down but he would not listen. Sasuke is also known not to back down from any challenges and was getting ready for battle, with his countless fangirls cheering him on in the background.

However, just before the two could come to blows, a flash of platinum blond hair came in the middle of the two boys, stopping them in their tracks. It was the president of the Student Council, Elsa Ellestad.

She has a reputation among students for being gentle but quite intimidating when provoked. No one would dare cross her as she was known for not hesitating in doing what she believes is right.

Some students have nicknamed her the 'Ice Queen' due to her being known for not showing any emotion whatsoever when it comes to people interacting with her. These facts were enough to put even Sasuke to a halt and stopped him dead in his tracks, while Naruto...Naruto was not having any of it.

If there is one thing that pisses him off more than Sasuke, it's that Student Council President.

After she transferred to Ashford a couple of months ago, she had been a living nightmare for him. At first, Naruto thought she was a pushover due to how quiet and reserved she seemed, but once she became the president, she would always foil and thwart all of his plans and schemes. She was the one who always catches him in the act and doesn't hesitate to punish him for it.

Of course, this made him grow to hate Elsa while she doesn't appear to care that much, despite somewhat enjoying how he reacts whenever she crushes his plans. However, if she were completely honest, she sort of finds him interesting. He's the student who's held the most visits to the principal's office ever and is also the one who has the most records of being tardy since she was first voted as the president.

The reason she was even voted in the first place was because she is a really gifted student in arts. She once sculpted a model of the entire school which greatly impressed even the principal, since then, it was mandatory for her to attend all competitions or contests involving arts. Not only that but also because her academic records are high enough that no other student has managed to replicate ever since she first she transferred there.

She also once got a student to beg for forgiveness in front of the school's library because he was causing such a ruckus inside. This caught the attention of some of the school's staff members and teachers, not to mention it made her look like some sort of icon among the students.

Despite this, she also secretly enjoys thrilling activities and likes getting Naruto into trouble. And now she's here yet again to embarrass him once more in front of a lot of students and his friends.

"Get out of the way Ice Queen" Naruto stated, attempting to sound menacing.

"I'm sorry but I simply cannot do that. You are causing a major disturbance for the rest of the students here and it is my job as president to stop you from what you are doing" Elsa said firmly, not appearing to be intimidated one bit.

"Okay fine, then we'll do this the hard way" Naruto said, walking over to her.

Naruto was not okay with hitting girls, he may be obnoxious but hitting women was not something he enjoyed. In this particular situation, however, he wanted to make it look like he was going to hit her in an attempt to scare her. Kiba could see this wasn't working and tried his best to warn his friend. Just before Naruto could take another step and Elsa could defend herself, he was stopped by another girl who stood in the middle of him and Elsa, glaring at him.

* * *

Anna Ellestad was Elsa's younger and more proactive sister. Despite not being as smart as her sister, she is also a well-gifted child, being able to bring home three gold trophies and countless medals ever since she joined the school's volleyball team. She also managed to win a lot of singing competitions held within campus grounds. Like Elsa, lots of students see her as an icon but are much more sociable to her because she's a lot more emotional than her sister.

She is often seen hanging out with her sister during and after school. The two are practically inseparable and for good reason, the pair had lost their parents in a car accident when Elsa was fourteen and Anna was eleven. Since then, they had been taken cared of by their parent's most trusted friends during high school, Kai and Gerda who always wanted children but, unfortunately, could not bare one due to Kai being infertile.

"Take one more step closer to Elsa and I will hit you" Anna said intensifying her glare. She didn't like it when somebody was threatening her sister.

"Anna it's alright, I've got this. You don't have to worry about me" Elsa putting her hands on her sister's shoulders, attempting to soothe her younger sister.

"But he was going to try and hit you and I can't let that happen" Anna turned around with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, this isn't the first time I've had to deal with him. You know how he is around girls, he's not going to hit me. Am I right Mr. Uzumaki?" Elsa said smirking while looking at Naruto, who by this time started to look irritated and a bit worried.

Elsa he could probably handle but Anna is an entirely different story. She may be smaller than him and was known as being klutzy by some, but the girl was no laughing matter at all when it comes to getting physical. Being the captain of the volleyball team is not an easy task. She once punched a guy twice her size in the face for attempting to steal her and her sister's assignments near school grounds and rumor has it that she was even able to send him flying. After that, the student who attempted to make off with their homework, in an attempt to get easy grades, never dared to go near them again.

Naruto has heard of this story and judging from how determined Anna looked, Naruto wasn't going to take any chances with her.

"Sure, just take me to the principal's office like you usually do. I don't care anymore" Naruto said, attempting to sound like he wasn't scared.

Elsa just sighed and dismissed her sister, before taking Naruto's hand and bringing him to the principal's office. Along the way, Elsa decided to talk to him, curious why he was doing the things he was doing in the first place.

"What happened this time?" Elsa said, looking at him from the back.

"Nothing much, Sasuke was being an arrogant prick as usual" Naruto said, looking to his left, not attempting to make eye contact.

"You are aware that I'm going to have to give you a proper punishment because of what you did right?" Elsa said.

"Yeah yeah, you don't have to tell me twice" Naruto retorted, causing Elsa to slightly harden her grip on his hand.

And with that, the two continued their journey to the principal's office, deciding on what form of punishment would be given to Naruto.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This story is sort of an experiment because I was curious on what type of story I could come up with this type of scenario. I am aware that the setting is overused but I still wanted to see what I could do with it.

Also, this was inspired by the series **Clannad** and its sequel **Clannad After Story**. Hope you find some enjoyment out of this, you are free to write reviews for it.


End file.
